


3:14 in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, could be read as platonic or romantic, go off you crazy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was a mess and Harley needed to fix that, so what if they haven't talked in three years and Peter actively pushed people away from him?





	3:14 in the morning

Peter couldn’t stand this party any longer. The talking and music was flooding his senses, reporters kept coming over asking how he was related to Mr. Stark and the Avengers, the worst part was that the world was on the verge of figuring out who Spider-Man is and he was at the top of that list. Tony knew about the media and was trying his best to keep it under locks, best and most superior AI keeping close watch over an article related to him or Spider-Man. 

After fending off another story hungry reporter he retreated to the bathroom, locking the door and sinking to the floor. His spider-sense so overloaded he didn’t even detect the other person in the bathroom. 

“You too huh?” A familiar voice asked. Peter looked up, worried he’d barged in on a person using the bathroom only to find sandy blond hair and a small smile. Harley Keener was leaning against the wall by the window. Peter and Harley had become semi-close friends before the whole Thanos fiasco but when he came back from undusting he’d lost his friendship. The only thing he knew was that Harley had also faded away. 

“Harley?” Peter asked startled. He was not expecting to find him here. 

“In the flesh, thankfully.” Harley winked at Peter, it an inside joke of theirs. He didn’t even wait for the sentence to be finished before tackling the slightly older man in a hug. “Still good at hugs I see.” He returned the hug. 

“God I missed you!” Peter smiled up at him causing the blond to also smile. 

“Me too, three years is way too long to go without conversation.” Harley pauses seemingly to consider something. “You wanna get out of here with me?” Noticing the way Peter’s eyes lit up. He took that as a yes and silently lead Peter through the compound avoiding anyone and everyone. 

“Wait, what about Tony?” Peter asked suddenly stopping halfway into a red convertible.

“What do you mean?” 

“Won’t he be a bit worried if one of his cars and two of his ‘children’ are gone?” He brought up a fair point. Harley sighed and wore a note on a sticky note before sticking it to Dum-E who was currently sporting a dunce hat. 

“Alright now let’s get out of here.” Peter nodded practically jumping into the passenger seat. They drove off as fast as they could. Harley didn’t have a specific place in mind but somehow ended up on the road to Tony’s house. Pepper and Morgan were having a ‘girls night’ which basically meant they watched movies and ate popcorn. 

Harley didn’t stop at Tony’s house though, he kept going on the one-way private road to the cliff. No one ever took this road and Peter doubted that Tony even knew about this road. Peter had spent a lot of time there, just sitting and relaxing. He bet Harley spent a lot of time there as well. 

Eventually, the trees thinned out and a large valley and semi-high cliff were before them. It was devoid of trees and bushes leaving an unobstructed view of the sky. Without talking they jumped out of the car and sat down at the edge, legs dangling over. Peter watched the stars fully aware of Harley’s eyes on him.    
  


“Harley?” Peter asked out of nowhere. His eyes were still on the stars, somewhere in the forest a cricket decided to start a symphony of frog and other crickets. Fireflies took to the sky filling the air and lighting up the night. Harley looked over at Peter. 

“Why did we let each other drift away?” He quickly glanced at Harley before returning his eyes to the stars. “We used to be so close, then Thanos happened, the snap, war, hell I didn’t even make sure you were okay.” Peter tore his eyes away from the sky and Harley saw the tears welling up. 

“Hey, Peter, it’s okay. You were really busy, taking care of Tony so he didn’t die. I saw the news as well, the return of Spider-Man, crime rates increased and a lot of other vigilantes that helped disappeared so you were the only one there to stop the major crime.” Peter shook his head.

“Still doesn’t give me an excuse I could’ve called or sent a letter. Hell dude, I didn’t even know you were ‘killed’ in the snap until Tony told me about a year after we all got back.” Harley sighed and put a supportive arm around Peter. 

“Pete, it’s okay. You had things you needed to deal with and so did I. Tony called me not long after his snap explaining the situation and giving me an offer… He said that he was done with the whole superhero thing and wanted me to take up the position of second Iron man.”

Peter nodded, “Ya Tony did mention something about a ‘new avengers’ to take over protecting the world.” He sighed thinking about the terrible fate Black Widow suffered for their win. “You accept the offer?” 

“I will if the need arises, right now you got thing covered pretty well spider-man,” Harley gave a playful shove with his shoulder. Peter smiled, and honestly, it’s been a while since he has. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind some help.” He settled back down on the grass looking at the stars again. “Being an adult is hard! Now that I have a job I have less time to be spider-man which means an increase in crime. Not to mention the media breathing down my back.” 

“Jeez dude, you aren’t presenting a good case. I have a job too.” Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Ya, working for Tony. It’s not like everyone would wonder why you show up to work with suspicious bruises all over.” Harley rolled his eyes. He picked up a loose pebble and tossed it into the canyon. 

“Then why didn’t you work for Tony? He gave you an offer.”

“...I don’t know,” He paused for a long while debating his answer. “I guess after the final battle with Thanos Tony wouldn’t want me around. I don’t have any proof but, with him retiring I feel like he might not want any… reminders of the final battle just hanging around.” Peter meant a lot more than reminders of just the battle, reminders of the kid he took in, the same kid who died in his arms and came back five years later. 

“Peter… you know Tony wouldn’t do that. He offered you that job to help. Not only will you not have to worry about being found out but also can pursue your passions. He misses you, Peter,” Harley grabbed his hand in an act of comfort. 

“I… Maybe but I put myself in that situation. I didn’t go back when he told me to and died in front of him.” He wiped his tears. “Sure I probably would’ve died either way but I wouldn’t have been in front of him.” 

“Dude, you can’t keep blaming yourself for that. If you hadn’t been there Tony might have died, or one of the guardians at the very least, you saved people dude and I know for a fact you would’ve felt guilty for not going.” Harley opened his arms in an invitation for a hug. Peter gladly sunk into it. 

“Thank you, Harley…” He sighed and buried his head into the crook of the older boys neck. “Sorry for being such a mess.” He pulled away looking him in the eyes again. Harley stared at him shocked before bursting out laughing.

“Dude it’d be a miracle if you weren’t a mess.” He shook his head. “After Homecoming, Thanos, Europe, and all the others I wouldn’t even make it out of bed in the morning.” Peter smiled and sniffed. 

“You know, I might just take you up on that sidekick offer.” Harley sputtered indignantly.

“How dare you insinuate I’m anything but hero material.” Peter laughed, a real genuine laugh and Harley decided he liked that laugh and would do anything to hear it again. They talked for hours, about superheroes, astrology, astronomy, the best way to make an AI and how to prank tony and the Avengers. 

Harley was going on a tangent about helium balloons when he heard a soft snore. He looked over to see Peter sleeping, and for the first time since Harley had known him looked at peace. He ran a hand through Peter’s hair smiling softly. He felt his phone buzz in his pockets, a text from tony.

**Tony:** Where are you?

**Tony:** It’s been hours 

Harley rolled his eyes and huffed a breath before responding.

**Harley:** wouldn’t you like to know weather boy

**Tony:** cmon Harley…

**Harley:** Fine we're by your house 

**Harley:** But be quite you don’t wanna wake the baby

Harley took a quick photo of Peter and sent it to Tony. He gave a satisfied hum and put his phone away even though it was buzzing like crazy. He leaned back and just watched the stars. 

It was 3:14 in the morning and Harley didn’t care

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I wrote this at two in the morning because my mind wouldn't let me sleep without it, anyway I hoped you enjoyed it leave a comment or Kudos before you leave because those always make me feel so warm and fuzzy. anyway, see y'all in the next one :)


End file.
